


Leading to the Nautilus

by Flamey_Joey, LadyNxy



Series: Leading to the Nautilus: Origins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Leadinguptothenatutilus, #Sakuraisjorisdaughternow, #Thismightbecringylateron, #gaygalra, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamey_Joey/pseuds/Flamey_Joey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNxy/pseuds/LadyNxy
Summary: So I bet you're wondering how I met my mate, The blade of marmora and the Nautilus crew My name is Jori. I'm full galra I'm very short for my age and right now I'm telling you my story and how it leads up to the Nautilus, This is my story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Jori: Origin

{3rd POV}

Jori was born on a plant that the galra empire took over. It's said that only the strongest could survive on this plant. Jori's mother Eve had been forced to make her son take this trail when He was only five years old. The adult galra thought she was never going to see her son ever again. The trail only lasts for two weeks at most, most children die during this nasty bloodbath they called a trail. Most of the parents whose children died began to rebel against the trails. More than half went to prison and died, Eve wanted to see Jori again. Her child was alive! She could see him in the distance, he was running to her....something was off he wasn't covered in any blood. No one got out of the trails without killing someone else, unless they hid and planned. Jori had gotten through the bloodbath without any bloodshed, this wouldn't go well with the officers. The next few days went by like a blur, Eve had her little Jori home. Finally, she could hold her son again after the longest two weeks of her life. She thought it was all over but she was wrong after the trail ended it had been a month, it was a normal day the sun was shining high in the sky when four of the soldiers appeared in front of her house. She didn't know why they where there but, they took Jori away from her that was the last time she saw her only son.


	2. Taken away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jori is taken away from his mother and his home. He's taken to Daibazaal to be recruited for the next generation of the galra empire. He also meets someone who changes his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Jori POV }

" Mama! Mama help me! I don't wanna go! Mama!!" I began to sob as a solider carried me away from my home. " NO I WANT MAMA LET ME GO!!!" I began to struggle and thrash around in his arms, " PUT ME DOWN!!" I began to scream and cry as I looked back at my mother who was also sobbing but expect her sobs where silenced by her hands. A officer had taken his gun out and I could hear it revving up...he fired it at my mothers skull, She fell to the floor dead. I began to scream and I had scratched the solider on his cheek, I didn't notice tip after I had gotten done sobbing into my hands. " Hey kid. Don't cry now." I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder as I cried silently, I miss my mama. My ears twitched as my tail was curled around my waist. " I miss...mama.." I spoke softly as I wiped my tears away. I knew the soldiers didn't care about me or my feelings. I felt a hand on my back running in soft circles, " I know kiddo..I know." He carried me all the way to their ship. I was set down in the other galra's lap as I slowly fell asleep. I woke up and we where on Daibazaal, the planet where the galra thrived and started. " whoa..." I was picked up once more as the same galran solider carried me into a room with other kits like me. I was set down as he pets my hair, " Make sure to behave alright Jori??" I knew he was talking to me so I only nodded. There where about ten or more children in the room, some of them began fighting each other for some odd reason. I stayed in my corner as I played with my tail, I was scared no I'm more terrified than anything. I slowly took out my locket and looked at the picture of my mother " mama...I miss you.." I heard the door open and quickly shoved the locket back down my shirt. It was the officer from earlier and some soilders, " Listen here you runts!! From now on you'll serve the galra empires headquarters and emperor Zarkon himself!!" I tilted my head in confusion, ' what did they mean??' My thoughts where cut off as some of the male and female kits started chanting " Vpepit sa! Vpepit sa! Vpepit sa! VPEPIT SA!!" They continued chanting. I was the only one who was quiet, I didn't want to chant with them or for the people who killed my mother. Suddenly the room was silent, a galran commander had walked in the room. " We're here to recruit for Emperor Zarkon, the next generation of the galra empires strongest! That's why you're all here today my brothers and sisters! You're parents have done horrible things against the empire! Against you my sisters and brothers! We have rescued you all from death-" He was cut off by me, I had started sobbing again. I knew he was lying to everyone, He had sent a solider over me it was the solider from earlier. I clung to him as if my life depended on it, He had picked me up and held me close as he slowly he began to speak. " Sendak you have made this child realize that he was saved, he's crying tears of joy." The galran held me close as I could hear Sendak in the distance talking the same speech again. It had been a few minutes before Sendak had stopped talking, he than spoke " All of you will be paired with a solider! The soldiers pick not you! Now you have thirty to forty quintets to choose. GO!" As soon as he said that the soldiers began to pick their trainees. The one holding me stood still and held me close " Don't worry kiddo I got you, I won't let anyone hurt you alright?" All I could do was nod as I hid my face into his chest plate. " TIMES UP!!!" Sendak had screamed, no child was left without a mentor. " Good now go to your quarters! Training begins tomorrow! DO NOT BE LATE!!" He slammed the door as the room was silent, slowly soldiers and children left the room. I was carried out the room and we had gone down a couple corridors till we reached a room that had two beds, one was for the galran soldier the other was for me. He had set me down on my bed as he spoke " Hello Jori my name is Ulas. From this day on ill train you in swordsmanship and strategy, the training will be hard. Are you prepared??" I looked at him as I thought for a bit " I'm ready Mr. Ulas." He smiled softly as he spoke " Good. Now sleep Jori." He tucked me in as I slowly shut my eyes, I guess I was tired. I shut my eye and my world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnn enjoy chapter two y'all, please leave constructive criticism in the comments!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnnn my first story. So this book is Jori and Wilhelms backstory! Before they meet Voltron and the Nautilus crew!


End file.
